Laugh it Off
by KimTomPW
Summary: A twist to the whole Ron getting poisoned thing.R/HR with a hint of H/G.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 1 Ringing in my Head

Harry found Hermione walking in the corridors after the first Quidditch match of the season. He was really hoping that Hermione had gotten over him pretending to put Felix Felicis in Ron's Pumpkin Juice in the morning.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked.

She was definitely angry, but it didn't seem to be for the reason he was thinking. It also didn't make since for her to mad that he hadn't told her where he was going, because he had. And then Harry realized what it could be. She and Ron were always fighting now. It wouldn't be surprising if she was angry at Ron for some little reason.

"I can ask you the same thing," Harry said, now forgetting the reason why Hermione let him and Ron at the Quidditch field.

Hermione looked down and sighed, losing her ability to stay angry.

"Congratulations on the win," she said.

She looked emotionally drained to Harry. He wondered how long she had been holding in her feelings.

"Thanks. So, you're not angry at me?" Harry asked.

She attempted a smile, but only got half way there.

"No. It might've been wrong, but you did help Ron. He was really great today," Hermione said.

She looked away and seemed to drift off into another world. Harry cleared his throat and lowered his eyebrows. Hermione's eyes grew and looked at him. Her cheeks became scarlet.

"And so were you," Hermione quickly added.

Harry then began to laugh.

"Seriously, though. Where were you?" he asked, honestly forgetting.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"I told you and Ron after the match I needed to check something at the library. You and Ron didn't stay together?" she asked.

"No, we ran into Ginny and Dean… together," Harry said, trying to control his urge to hex Dean.

Seeing Ginny kissing Dean had done something to Harry. Even though he held Ron back as he yelled at Ginny and Dean, Harry was very close in just letting Ron go and joining him, but knew it would upset Ginny.

"Ron got irritated and had a row with Ginny. I thought it best if I let him cool off on his on," Harry said.

Harry and Hermione's eyes grew as they entered the Common Room. Ginny walked up to them with her crossed arms.

"Filthy hypocrite. Isn't he?" she asked.

She glanced over at her brother, then back at Harry and Hermione and rolled her eyes. Ron was getting real cozy with Lavender Brown.

"It looks like they're eating each other," Ginny said.

Ginny walked away. Harry's eyes followed her. He turned away as she sat next to Dean. Hermione looked like she was going to explode. Ron spotted Hermione and froze.

"Excuse me. I think I'm going to vomit," Hermione said.

She began to make her way to the portrait door.

"You should go make sure she's all right," a soft voice said.

Harry turned and found Ginny was now at his side again. It made him wonder if she had ever left. He glanced at over Ron, who was now having trouble concentrating on Lavender.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Harry caught up with Hermione right outside the portrait hole. She was sliding down the wall.

"Are you going to be all right," Harry asked.

She looked up. Hermione wrapped her arms around her legs as Harry sat down next to her.

"Oh, yes. Ron can kiss whomever he likes," she said.

They turned their heads as the portrait door swung open, revealing Ron.

"Hermione…" Ron began, not really knowing what to say.

Hermione cleared her throat and got up. Ron was careful not to make any advances towards her.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," Hermione said.

Ron turned his head and watched Hermione disappeared through the portrait door.

"Great match today, Ron," Harry said after a long silence.

Ron turned and smiled. He seemed to have quickly brushed off Hermione's reaction.

"I still can't believe I saved everything without a drop of that lucky potion," Ron said, the smile still on his face.

"So, you and Lavender…" Harry began.

Ron looked down. Harry figured he really didn't want to discuss it.

"Looks like it," was all Ron said.

xxx

The next day at breakfast, Ron was determined to know why Hermione was mad. She just sat there, quietly eating her food.

"You can't be angry with me. What about you and Viktor?" Ron asked.

Harry closed his eyes and pitched the bridge of his nose. Ginny who was sitting opposite them next to Dean, rolled her eyes. Hermione took the book that was in her hand and smacked Ron with it.

"I hope that hurt," Hermione snapped.

Ron, rubbing the back of his head, turned angrily at Ginny as she started laughing. Harry reminded quiet.

"You and Hermione need to write a book that tells guys why girls act the way they do," Ron said.

"It should be obvious," Ginny muttered as she looked back down at her food.

xxx

The next day during Transfiguration, Ron and Hermione still weren't talking to each other. Harry sighed and turned to them.

"Will you two please stop this?" he angrily whispered at the pair.

Hermione sighed, seeing how bad Harry was being affected by this.

"Oh, all right," she said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Ron turned and smiled so that Hermione couldn't see this. There was a tiny gasp. Ron and Hermione didn't hear it. Harry, who had heard the gasp, turned and saw Lavender on the verge of tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 2 Close Enough to Kiss

Harry and Ron were on there way back to the Common Room after returning from Christmas Holidays. Ron and Hermione were still surprisingly still talking to each other, but only when they needed to. Harry noticed Ron was looking down at his curled up hand. He laughed, knowing what it was.

"Bloody hell," Ron said for the tenth time in a row.

"Ron, if you don't want to wear it, just tell her," Harry laughed.

Ron looked at Harry and opened his mouth, but the yelling their names stop him.

"Harry… Ron," Hermione called.

The two of them turned and waved at her. Ron's eyes grew and quickly put his curled up hand behind his back.

'Hey, Hermione," Ron and Harry smiled.

Hermione noticed Ron was trying to hide whatever was in his hand.

"What do you got there, Ron?" she asked.

Ron put his hand in front of him, but didn't reveal what was in it.

"Um… it's nothing," he said.

Ron moaned as Lavender came running up to them.

"Won-won," Lavender called.

"Oh, no," Harry groaned before Lavender could hear him.

"Why aren't you wearing my Christmas gift?" Lavender asked Ron.

Ron's eyes immediately went to his cupped hand.

"Um…" he began.

Lavender took his hand and opened it. Hermione covered her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Hear, let me put it on," Lavender said.

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw her face turning red. He noticed she was trying her best to not laugh.

"Excuse me," Hermione said.

She ran up the stairs. When Harry heard the door slammed harder than he expected, it had him wonder if Hermione was crying instead of laughing.

xxx

They were now in Herbology. Ron looked miserable as he tried to hide the necklace Lavender had given him. Harry was relieved when Hermione had come down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"I see you're still wearing your Christmas gift," Hermione noticed.

Ron gave a frustrated sigh as he put on one of his gloves.

"I can't do this anymore," he snapped.

Harry and Hermione looked over at him, confused. They hadn't even started yet.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"She's driving me crazy," Ron whispered.

They all glanced over at Lavender and Pavarti.

"Then break things off with her," Harry told him.

"Easier said then done," Ron said.

Ron sighed and began flicking his wand absentmindedly. Hermione gasped and took the wand away from him.

"Oh, Ron, you're making it snow," she said.

He eyed the white powder that covered Hermione's head and shoulders, looking surprised of what he had done.

"Sorry," Ron apologized, seeing the look she was giving him.

He began wiping the snow from Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron," Hermione said, pulling his arm away.

"What?" he asked.

She simply gestured her head toward Lavender, who had her head berried in hands.

xxx

Hermione sighed as Lavender and Pavarti passed her, Ron, and Harry in the Common Room.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

She looked from her parchment. They were working on a Potion's essay for Snape.

"I just can't stand the looks Lavender's been giving me," Hermione said.

"Oh, no," Ron moaned.

Hermione and Harry turned to Ron.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron lifted up his parchment. It was covered all in ink.

"I just finished this essay, and my ink bottle fell all over it," he said.

"Hear, let me," Hermione offered.

She took the ink soaked parchment and began running her wand through it. Ron sank deeper into the sofa.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

Hermione's face turned a faint pink.

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that," she said.

Ron looked down and though for a second.

"Maybe I should. That way it would be easier to break it off with her," he muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, Lavender and Parati were in their dormitory talking.

"I hate her," Lavender shouted.

"Oh, come on, Lavender. What is it about Hermione that can make you so jealous?" Pavarti asked.

"They're always together," Lavender said.

Pavarti looked down, not really knowing if she should say what was on her mind.

"Well, they have been friends since starting school," she finally said after making her decision.

"I have to do something," Lavender said.

"Like what?" Pavarti asked.

Lavender bit her lip and thought. Her eyes grew when it hit her.

"A love potion," Lavender said.

Thought she didn't let Lavender see, Pavarti was shaking her head inside

AN:

None.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 3 All on Me

Ron was watching his back, trying not to run into Lavender. Harry sighed as Ron jumped for the fifth time after living Potions.

"You still haven't…" he began as a noise came from Ron's throat and turned to him.

"She never gives me the chance," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Be honest, Ron. Do you really want to end things?" she asked.

Ron gasped and ducked behind Hermione. She pulled Ron from behind her when she saw the girl he thought was Lavender.

"Does that answer your question?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"You need to just do it," Hermione said.

Ron looked down, the tone of Hermione voice too much to take. It was almost pleading with him.

"I know she knows something's up," Ron sighed.

"You don't want to hurt her feelings. I think that's sweet," Hermione said, realizing Ron's problem.

"Ron…" an all non to welcoming voice called.

Ron groaned. Lavender was waving him over.

"I'll be back," he said, not sounding at all enthusiastic.

To Hermione's surprise, the two began laughing and walked away. Harry shook his head, being to get frustrated with his best friend. He really wished Ron would make up his mind.

"I try to…" Hermione began, not really realizing she was talking out loud.

"You try to what?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione sighed.

xxx

Harry walked down the stairs the next morning and found Ron in front of the message board.

"Unbelievable," Ron muttered.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed and turned from the board.

"The Hogsmead visit has been canceled," he said.

"Can you blame them after what happened to Katie?" Harry asked.

Their fellow Quidditch teammate was still recovering at Saint Mongo's after touching a cursed necklace.

"No, but it was on my birthday," Ron said.

He smiled as Hermione came down the stairs. Lavender and Parvati, who had seen Ron's reaction to seeing Hermione, simply walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, acting as if they hadn't seen anything.

"You can't say it was a real surprise though," Harry said.

"Yeah, I know," Ron sighed.

xxx

Meanwhile, Lavender was ranting and raving in the girls' dormitory.

"This potion should straighten him out," Lavender said.

She smiled took a box of Chocolate Cauldrons from underneath her bed.

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea," Pavarti admitted.

"How can it possibly go wrong? Once he eats these Chocolate Cauldrons I'll give him for his birthday, he'll be mine again," Lavender laughed.

"Do you have them ready? His birthday is in two days," Pavarti reminded her best friend.

Lavender smiled and looked down at the box.

"I'm going to give it to him right now. Come on," she said.

Pavarti sighed as got up. As the two walked down, they found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by the fireplace.

"Ron, I have your birthday gift," Lavender said.

Ron got up and took the box of chocolates from his girlfriend.

"Thank you," he said, looking somewhat confused.

He wasn't the only one. Harry and Hermione eyed the box suspiciously.

"Just don't open it until your birthday," Lavender said.

Harry then turned his attention back to his work, deciding that it was truly just a birthday present.

"I won't," Ron said.

Harry tried not to laugh at this. Ron wasn't one to waste food. He didn't think Ron would make it.

"Great. I'll see you later," Lavender smiled.

"Yeah, see you," Ron said.

Hermione turned to Ron when she knew Lavender and Pavarti were far enough away.

"Something fishy is going on," she said.

Harry and Ron glanced over at each other.

"Something… oh, come on, Hermione," Ron laughed.

"It's just a birthday present," Harry said.

"If you two think so," Hermione sighed, looking back down at the book she was reading.

AN:

None.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 4 "I'm in love with her!"

Harry was sitting on his bed going through hid trunk when Ron yawned on the morning of his birthday. He turned and smiled at Ron.

"Happy birthday, Ron," Harry said.

Ron yawned and smiled at the same time.

"Oh, that's right. I nearly forgot," he said.

Harry laughed as Ron took a box from under his bed. Ron got under his bed and pulled out a familiar box. It was the Chocolate Cauldrons Lavender had even him.

"You actually lasted?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Ron tossed one in his mouth and held one out for Harry.

"Want one?" he asked.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head.

Harry turned as he heard the box of chocolates hit the ground.

"Ron?" he asked.

Ron had a dazed look on his face as he bent down and picked up the now empty box.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Harry laughed as he helped pick up all the empty wrappers.

"You better get dressed or we'll be late for breakfast," he said.

Ron, however, made no attempt at getting ready.

"I... I'm not hungry," he said.

"You got full off the chocolate all ready?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over at Harry, terror in his eyes.

"I think she hates me," he said.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Of course she doesn't hate you," he said.

Ron quickly turned from looking out the window, causing Harry sit up in his bed straighter.

"I'm in love with her," he yelled.

Harry got up and shrugged.

"All right, fine. You're in love with her," he said.

He rolled his eyes, a little annoyed at Ron, but glad otherwise that he had made a decision. There was a small gasp.

"Hermione…" Ron began, his eyes widening.

Harry turned in time only to see Hermione running out.

"Hermione, wait," he called.

Harry reached her before getting to the bottom of the stairs.

"Tell Ron happy birthday," Hermione said, her voice cracking.

"I don't…" Harry began before Hermione turned and stormed off.

He sighed and made his way back to Ron.

"I told you she hates me," Ron said when Harry walked back in.

"She doesn't…" Harry began, but stopped in thought.

And then it hit him. Although he didn't understand, Harry knew one thing. Ron was under a love potion. But there was something off. Hermione wouldn't have put Ron under a love spell. Her reaction had proved that.

"Since you're not up to eating, you mind coming with me to Slughorn's?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure, whatever," Ron said.

Harry and Ron made their way to the Potions Professor's office. Ron had his head down the entire time.

"Harry, my boy. What brings you here so early in the morning on a Saturday?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"It's my friend, Professor," Harry whispered.

Harry was holding Ron back from going into the office.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry looked hopelessly at Professor Slughorn.

"He's under a love potion. And… it's his birthday," he added.

"Bring him in," Professor Slughorn said.

Ron looked around the room, not really paying attention to Harry and Slughorn's conversation.

"I must say though that I'm surprised you didn't come up with the antidote yourself," Professor Slughorn said.

"Er… I really don't feel that comfortable," Harry admitted.

"Say no more," Professor Slughorn smiled.

Harry walked over to Ron, who was sitting on the floor, staring into the fire.

"Harry… I don't I'll be able to speak to her again," Ron said.

Professor Slughorn came up of them, holding a glass in his hand. Ron stood up.

"Take this," he told Ron.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he took the glass.

"It will calm your nerves," Professor Slughorn said.

"Oh, good," Ron smiled.

They watched Ron gulp it down and instantly fell to the ground, looking dazed.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

Hary sat down next to Ron and waited.

"These girls are going to kill me, Harry," Ron said.

Harry laughed and helped Ron up off the ground.

"What you need now is a pick-me-up," Professor Slughorn said.

Professor Slughorn took out a bottle of mead.

"Here we are. To Rupert…" he began before Harry cut him off.

"Ron," Harry whispered.

"Happy birthday," Professor Slughorn said, totally ignoring Harry.

There was a crash, and Ron was on the ground.

"Ron," Harry gasped.

Harry tried to stop Ron from jerking, but couldn't. He turned franticly to Slughorn.

"Do something," Harry yelled.

"I…" Professor Slughorn began.

But Harry had seen what he needed on Slughorn's desk. He took the Bezoar and forced it down Ron's mouth.

xxx

It was now late that evening. Ron was in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by Harry, Ginny, Hermione, George, and Fred. Fred had George had come to surprise there brother on his brother, but they ended up being to ones surprised. Ginny was sitting in a chair by Ron's bed, Harry began her. Hermione was sitting on Ron's bed with her hand resting on his hand with Fred and George behind her.

"Why'd Slughorn want to poison Ron?" George asked.

"I don't think he had any idea the mead was poisoned. He and I were about to drink it as well," Harry said, shuttering at the thought.

They all turned to the entrance as the door burst open. Lavender, her face red with anger, came running to Ron's bedside, pushing Harry out of the way. Hermione slowly slid her hand away and crossed her arms.

"Why did I just find out that my boyfriend's was in the hospital?" Lavender demanded.

Harry pulled her away.

"Oh, maybe because he wouldn't be in here if you hadn't spiked his birthday present with a love potion," he whispered.

Lavender didn't say anything. She turned angrily back at the group.

"I happen to be his girlfriend," Lavender yelled.

Lavender then eyed Hermione. George and Fred, who was the closet to Hermione, became a little straighter, ready to get in between the pair if they needed to.

"What are you doing here?" Lavender asked, her voice getting dangerously high.

"I happen to be his… friend," Hermione said, trying her best to keep calm.

They all turned to Ron as he began to move.

"Er…my…nee," Ron muttered.

Lavender burst into tears and ran out.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 5 Collision is Such an Ugly Sound

A week later, Harry was walking was walking down the stairs from the boys' dormitory when he Lavender half way down. He sighed as she stopped him.

"How… how's Ron?" Lavender asked.

Harry had been getting real annoyed. Not just With Lavender, but with Ron as well. He had obviously been pretending to be asleep when Lavender had been to see him in the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't you try asking him yourself?" Harry asked, holding no annoyance back.

"I try, but he's always asleep," Lavender said.

Her head fell forward.

"Well then, maybe he doesn't want you to know," Harry said.

When Lavender looked back up at Harry, her eyes were glazed over.

"Why are you acting like this?" Lavender asked, her voice choking.

"I know you spiked Ron's chocolate with a love potion," Harry said.

He had all ready told her this. Apparently, she had forgotten this.

"Okay," Lavender said, not even trying to deny this.

Harry took a deep breath.

"There was only one problem," he said smugly.

"What was that?" Lavender asked.

Harry couldn't suppress his laugh now.

"It didn't work out the way you planned it, now did it?" he asked.

Harry walked away, leaving Lavender speechless. Hermione was entering the portrait hole as Harry was leaving.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes. I've just been to see Ron," Hermione said.

Harry smiled inside.

"I'm going to see him right now. Is he all right?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. However, she looked troubled by something.

"He's doing well. Can I ask you something, though?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure," Harry said.

"You said Ron had been under some kind of love potion?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked down, remembering he had told her about Lavender's attempt at getting to Ron.

"That's right, but Lavender put him under the wrong potion. Instead of increasing Ron's feelings for the person who made the potion, it intensified his feelings for the one he likes. Ron's never liked Lavender as much as…" he began before stopping himself.

Harry had momentarily forgotten who he was talking to.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"I… I don't…" Harry began, beginning to panic.

He couldn't be one hundred percent sure, and didn't want Hermione to get the wrong impression.

"Tell me. Is it me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I can't be sure," Harry sighed.

Hermione also sighed.

"Of course you can't. I don't even know why I asked," she said.

xxx

Harry laughed when he walked into the Hospital Wing and found Ron with his eyes closed.

"Ron, you can stop pretending to be asleep. It's only me," he said.

Ron slowly opened his eyes and looked cautiously around the room.

"Oh, good. I thought it might be…" he began before looking down.

"Lavender?" Harry finished for Ron.

Ron sighed and turned away from Harry.

"I don't know what I even saw in her," he muttered to himself.

"Can you do me a favor and stop pretending to be asleep the next time she comes to see you and break up with her? She's been starting to bug me," Harry said.

Ron turned and surprisingly had a smile on his face.

"And here I thought you enjoyed her company," he said.

"Keep that up, and I'll extend this hospital visit," Harry laughed.

xxx

Harry and Hermione were on their way to visit Ron a couple days later when they ran into Lavender running down the hall, tears in her eyes.

"Lav…" Harry began before she rounded on Hermione.

"You should be happy now," Lavender sobbed.

Hermione lowered her eyebrows as Lavender ran off.

"Happy… no, do you think he… he broke things off with her?" she asked.

"Must have, but there's only one way to find out," Harry said.

As soon as Harry and Hermione entered the Hospital Wing, they began questioning Ron.

"Ron, is everything all right?" Harry asked.

"I broke up with Lavender," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron looked down.

"Please don't be like this. You've wanted to do this for months now," Hermione reminded him.

"It's just going to take some time, okay?" Ron sighed.

"I understand," Hermione nodded, sounding more relief now.

AN:

One more chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter series. That credit goes to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Go Jo! I also do not own some of the material used. Again that belongs to Jo and Warner Brothers._

Chapter 6 Going to Let Just Happen

Ron and Hermione sat on Ron's bed in the boys' dormitory as they watched Harry rummage through his trunk.

"Good luck, mate," Ron said.

Harry smiled as turned around with a small bottle in his hand.

"I have all the luck I need right here," he said.

Ron and Hermione watched anxiously as Harry ingested some lucky potion.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Really excellent," Harry said.

He then took his invisibility cloak and through it around him. The three of them walked out the door, but only Ron and Hermione could be seen. Lavender's eyes grew when she saw them as they walked down the stairs.

"Did you just…" she began, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just what?" Ron asked.

Lavender glanced at the boys' dormitory door.

"Were you two just in there alone?" she asked.

"Er…" Ron began, not really knowing what to say.

Lavender shook her head and ran into the girls' dormitory room. Hermione looked over at Ron at hit his shoulder.

"Ron," she snapped.

"What? I didn't know what do say," he said.

Hermione sighed and took a deep breath.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. What could you say?" Hermione asked.

Then Ron began looking around, forgetting Harry was invisible.

"You still here, Harry?" Ron asked in a whisper.

Hermione then began looking around as well.

"Harry?" she whispered.

Ron shrugged.

"He must've gone," he concluded.

Ron and Hermione could hear Ginny and Dean arguing as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean, this really isn't working out," Ginny sighed..

Ginny stopped right in front if Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, hi you two. Where's Harry?" she asked.

"I think he's called it a night," Ron said.

Ginny laughed and then yawned.

"I better too. See you in the morning," she said.

"Night, Ginny," Hermione waved.

Ron and Hermione sat by the fireplace and waited for Harry to return. They began laughing at Ginny's reaction when Ron told her Harry was asleep, causing Ron wonder if Ginny had snuck into the boys' dormitory to see if he was telling the truth.

xxx

Harry walked into Common Room five minutes until six in the morning and began laughing. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep waiting for him. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder. Ron had his mouth open, his arms crossed. They both stirred as Harry cleared his throat.

"Wh… what time is it?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"Six in the morning," Harry laughed.

Hermione and Ron's eyes suddenly began more alert.

"Six! And you just got in?" Hermione asked.

"I got the memory," Harry informed them, hoping it would make them less angry at him.

It worked. Ron and Hermione's smile reached their ears.

"Harry, that's great," Hermione smiled.

"So, you two have been here all night?" Harry asked.

Ron felt his face get very warm.

"Well, we wanted to know everything when you got back," he said.

xxx

Harry took a deep breath as he walked into the Great Hall and found Ron and Ginny talking.

"Excuse me," he said to Ginny.

Her eyes grew, not really knowing how to take this. She then smiled as Harry smiled back at her as he turned Ron away to talk to him.

"When are you going to tell Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron lowered his eyebrows.

"Tell her what?" he asked.

Ron sighed as Harry rolled his eyes, knowing all too well what Harry was talking about.

"That it was her you were talking about when you were under that love potion," Harry said.

"I don't know if I can," Ron admitted.

He left his head all.

"You'll have to some time," Harry said.

Ron slowly lifted up his head and nodded.

"Yeah I know," he sighed.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Ron looked away from Harry, not wanting to think about it.

"What if she doesn't feel the same?" he finally asked.

"I think you'll be surprised," Harry smiled.

His eyes then caught Ginny, who was looking at him. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down.

xxx

It was the final Quidditch match of the season. Ron and Ginny ate in their Quidditch robes while Harry and Hermione were in their regular school robes. Harry was going to miss the match thanks to Snape.

"I can't believe that git gave you detention today of all days," Ron said.

"Yeah, well, that's Snape for you," Harry sighed, taking a bite of toast.

He looked over at Ginny, who was going to replace him as Seeker.

"Just remember to…" Harry began before Ginny started laughing.

"I know, Harry. Now, you better go," Ginny said.

Without thinking, she reached out for his hand. Harry was glad that Hermione and Ron were too busy talking to each other to notice this.

"Right. I don't want him tacking on detentions for next term," he said, recovering himself.

"He wouldn't…" Hermione began.

Harry laughed and stood up.

"Oh yeah, he would," he said.

"See you," Ron waved.

"Good luck," Harry smiled.

xxx

Ron smiled as Hermione came running at him after the Quidditch match.

"Congratulations," Hermione smiled.

Ginny looked towards the portrait door, waiting for Harry to show up.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron smiled.

Ron was surprised as she wrapped him in a tight hug. It was this that Ron finally had the courage to tell Hermione the truth. Harry then walked in. His and Ginny's eyes met. Ginny ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They slowly let go, both of them shocked. Ginny smiled at Harry's face. He then leaned in and pulled her to his lips.

"I'm in love with you," Ron yelled to Hermione.

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her mind was spinning. She took a breath, surprised at hard it was.

"What?" Hermione finally asked.

"That's day I got poisoned I told Harry I love you… not Lavender."

Hermione jumped into Ron's arms and kissed him with so much enthusiasm Ron wasn't sure he'd ever be able to breath right again.

THE END

AN:

This was fun writing this last scene for some reason.


End file.
